


Fiction

by InLoveAndSqualor



Series: Everyday Romance... [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, M/M, MCR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveAndSqualor/pseuds/InLoveAndSqualor





	Fiction

Gerard read each line with a growing excitement; with the guilty tingling sensation of doing something he knew he shouldn’t. 

It had been a joke to him at first. A mix of curiosity and amusement had driven him to gaze into that bizarre world; to read the imaginings of sordid deeds sitting alongside tales of purest love. But when he had started to read, delved into sensuous tales of sins and pleasures, he had gotten lost in their seductive words; in their wonderfully taunting lines. 

He was so entirely enthralled with the sensual scenes painted, the alluring happenings described, that he failed to detect his friend ascending the steps of the tour bus; did not hear him slowly creeping up behind him.

“Whatcha reading?” Frank asked playfully; first attempting to peer over his friend's shoulder then darting back and forth vainly trying to take a glimpse at the screen Gerard was now desperately trying to hide. 

Gerard’s cheeks were flushed pink with embarrassment, his eyes wide in a fearful look that reminded Frank of a naughty child.

He smiled broadly, still in his vantage point behind Gerard, as he grasped his friend’s hands in his own and crossed them over his chest. The screen now exposed to all, he craned his neck forward in an exaggerated fashion. 

“Now let’s see... What does it say here?” He began, chuckling.

He could barely see the words in front of him; his vision impaired by the jolting of his friend wriggling beneath him in a vain attempt to break free.

“ _…He shuddered as he felt cool lips on his neck, a hand trace over the shape of his hip and slowly move to dip between folds of clothes to steal touches of ashen flesh…_ ” Frank read out in a slow sarcastic monotone.

“Raunchy! I wanna read more of this,” he laughed; still pinning his friend to the spot.

“Stop,” Gerard yelled angrily; flailing his arms and kicking out wildly.

“ _…Frank turned…_ ” He began.

“Hey! No wait! What’s that about me?!” He giggled, a growing grin now pressed up firmly against Gerard’s blushing cheek.

“ _…Gerard’s lips felt cold as they fell into his…_ ” he read out in an overly dramatic style.

“This really is good,” he laughed again employing the most mock serious voice he could muster.

“Frank… I…” Gerard began slowly. 

The shame of being caught, of his friend laughing at him so cruelly, was just too much.

“Now you should know... If you ever feel lonely on the road all you have to do is tell me! There’s plenty of room for two in my bunk!” He teased again; planting a forceful kiss on the cheek still held tightly by his own. He couldn’t help but giggle again.

Gerard felt the sting of intense embarrassment burn through him. He wanted to hide his face. He wanted to be alone. He pushed fruitlessly against the tight grip in which he was held once again, before hanging his head in resignation and despair.

Frank maintained his hold on his friend. 

In a strange way it felt like a pleasant embrace. He felt the exotic comfort of his cheek pressed so tightly to Gerard’s own and found guilty pleasure in the warm sweet scent of his companion’s hair so close to him. He hoped desperately that Gerard had not noticed his heartbeat growing irregular, speeding up; his breaths turning shallow in excitement.

“Are you going to let go?” Gerard fumed. 

He wasn’t even trying to free himself now. Resigned to his predicament he awaited his friend’s mercy.

“No,” Frank sighed, forgetting himself entirely for a moment.

Gerard felt his body tense in an involuntary response; recognised painfully that his heart had skipped a beat or three. Unbeknown to himself his face had grown to the palest hue.

Frank loosened his hold; dropped his friend’s hands. He was truly fearful of the events he had set into motion; but enraptured by the electric blend of sexuality, arousal and attraction apparent and thick in the air around them.

Gerard turned slowly in the chair to face his friend. He gazed up despite the resistance of his racing mind.

Their eyes met and they stared each transfixed.

Pupil’s darted across counterpart’s features; explored slight changes in expression. Tried desperately to detect the other's intentions.

Uncertainly Frank raised a hand and let it rest on Gerard’s cheek. He smiled; slightly embarrassed by the strange feelings running through him. He felt entirely unsure of himself for once. He felt so very much like a high school kid again.

Gerard smiled back, and for once he didn’t know what to say, had no idea what to do.

Frank lent forward slowly, still keeping his eyes fixed on his friend's; looking for reassurance, all the while telling himself that this was for real.

As their lips met he slowly closed his eyes in pleasure; felt his whole body relax and fall into the act. He felt the trembling of his friend quiet and dissipate as he welcomed the touch of another clasping his face, resting wrists on his shoulders.

Their kiss was soft and unhurried. Lips parted gently in unison, allowing counterpart in to the waiting warmth, to tenderness and love. 

Frank tore himself from Gerard’s lips to once again look into his friend’s eyes. They looked warm and humbled, and touched with such quiet joy.

He smiled broadly once more, something he had realised and tried consciously to stop himself from doing, but was completely unable to suppress. He wanted bashfully to hide the awkward innocent joy dancing through him.

He brushed the hairs, that their kiss had disturbed from their usual perfection. He brushed them from his friend’s features with a gentle gesture and sighed through lips still refusing to move from a grin. He brought fingers to rest on a desire flushed cheek and his palm to cup a delicately cut chin. Thoughtfully he rested his thumb on his friend’s pale pink lips that were warm and plump from their first true kiss.

“Funny…” Frank laughed softly; running his thumb across their length in an affectionate gesture, “They don’t feel cold at all.”


End file.
